dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
General Blue Saga
The General Blue Saga is the fourth saga in the ''Dragon Ball'' anime series. The manga volume that it is made up of is "General Blue And The Pirate Treasure". In Funimation's naming conventions for the English language release of the anime, the Red Ribbon Army arc is broken up into four sub-sagas: the Red Ribbon Army Saga, the General Blue Saga, the Commander Red Saga, and the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. This article refers specifically to the events in the second saga, and features General Blue as the primary villain. It is part of the Season Two Funimation Remastered Box Set, and the ''Dragon Ball'' Dragon Box Set. Plot General Blue's Mission Continuing from the Red Ribbon Army Saga, the General Blue Saga focuses on Goku's battle against the very vain title character. The saga starts with Goku visiting Bulma in the city to get his Dragon Radar fixed. The two then set out to search for the nearest Dragon Ball, which happens to be located in the ocean. While locating a Dragon Ball, Bulma is left alone on an island as Goku scours the area. Bulma comes across two Red Ribbon Army scouts who threaten to abuse her. Goku then appears and eliminates them both. The next Dragon Ball is located somewhere underwater and can only be accessed using a submarine. They borrow a submarine from Master Roshi (in exchange for a shrinking device Bulma invented which Master Roshi intended to use to spy on Launch in the bathroom). They are later joined by Krillin. After leaving Master Roshi and Launch on the island and resuming their initial plan to obtain the Dragon Balls, they meet unexpected trouble along the way. The handsome yet highly elite leader of Blue headquarters on an island outpost, General Blue, receives word from Commander Red that he is to retrieve the Dragon Balls. He is also notified of the previous failure of both Colonel Silver and General White in completing this mission. After receiving his transmission from Commander Red, he calls for a meeting, where hundreds of soldiers line up and he expresses his loyalty to the Red Ribbon Army by speaking to his men. After his speech, he revels in his self-love with a bouquet of roses. General Blue's love for discipline is also greatly illustrated as he has numerous soldiers executed for failing to follow orders or proving inadequate in successfully handling the situation. However, the Red Ribbon Army gets wind of the location, and they send General Blue to fetch the Dragon Ball. The Red Ribbon Army also learn of the Goku's relation with Master Roshi, whom they believe to be an old scientist who invented Goku's Dragon Radar. Once the Red Ribbon Army confirmed the location of Kame House, General Blue sends a group of soldiers, Company B, to dispose of Launch and Turtle and capture Master Roshi so he could work as a scientist for them. The first to confront them was Captain Dark, who was armed with a whip. The conceited captain begins by threatening Master Roshi. However, Master Roshi is fully aware of his abilities and disposes of the captain with a punch to the chest and then subdues his men with the help of an enraged Launch. One terrified soldier who had seen enough took Launch as hostage and demands that Master Roshi do as he tells. Master Roshi, only concerned for Launch's safety, agrees to follow whatever the army wants. Turtle, thinking fast, waves a palm leaf in front of Launch's nose while she was in a headlock, causing her to revert into her enraged alter ego. She easily takes care of her captor and sends him packing. With the squad completely dismantled except for one lowly soldier who Master Roshi allows to escape, the rest of the saga then focuses towards Goku's escapade. Underwater Hunt Goku and his friends use the submarine to enter an underwater cave. But they are quickly followed by a larger submarine commandeered by General Blue and his men who proceed to attack with missiles and torpedoes. Under attack, Goku and friends reach the end of the underwater cave which opens up to a hidden underwater and underground pirate base. When Goku tells Bulma and Krillin that he encountered Red Ribbon Army before, Bulma yelled at him for not telling them about this earlier. Goku, being ignorant, tells her that she didn't asked him about this. They quickly abandon their submarine and run off. General Blue, already well aware of Colonel Silver's and General White's prior defeat, is determined not to underestimate his foes. This is not to say that General Blue does not overestimate his own abilities and chances for success. General Blue orders his men to chase after Goku, who are confronted with a booby trap. It is activated whenever someone steps on the sensitive floors, resulting in spears to be shot across the wall. To beat the trap, Goku and Krillin leap over the sensitive part of the floor, which is covered with black switches. Goku uses his Power Pole in order to help Bulma come across. An adventure continues and forces Goku and his friends into battling a homicidal pirate robot in the pirates' abandoned hideout, while having to deal with a stalking General Blue. Goku and his friends manage to defeat the robot. Goku then comes across a huge octopus, which he is forced to eliminate. General Blue comes across a deadly and enormous electric eel, which wraps itself around him and electrocutes him. Surprisingly, General Blue eliminates the eel by squeezing it to death in his bare hands. Apparently, his powers are well above superhuman and he is not brought down as easily. Once Krillin and Bulma sink underwater and come back out into a secret underground pirate compound full of treasure, they also stumble upon a Dragon Ball. General Blue arrives and declares that the Dragon Ball be handed over to him. Intimidated by his appearance, Bulma attempts to seduce General Blue, only to find that he is not attracted to females. A disciplined and militant man, General Blue accepts Krillin's challenge. A battle ensues, and Krillin is defeated after General Blue unleashes his telekinetic ability, rendering his opponent helpless by freezing their muscles. Goku vs. General Blue Goku arrives just when General Blue was about to eradicate Krillin by crushing his head with a rock. Goku and General Blue fight, with Goku getting in a few hits. General Blue becomes so enraged, he pumps up his body. General Blue emerges the victor thanks to his ability to paralyze his opponents. However, just as General Blue is about to finish Goku off with a shotgun blast to his face, a mouse runs by. General Blue, who is disgusted of rodents, screams and breaks the spell of telekinesis, allowing Goku to defeat him with a quick strike. The undersea cave collapses, and Bulma, Krillin, and Goku narrowly escape the crumbling cave. General Blue is left in amazement at all the riches around him before the cave falls around him. Although he is wounded, Blue makes it out of the cave, putting his superhuman survival skills to good use. Eventually, Goku gets the Dragon Ball, albeit it was the Three-Star Ball and not the Four-Star Ball. Realizing that Goku will not stop looking for the Dragon Balls until he finds his grandfather's keepsake, Bulma angrily suggests to him that she'll never ever help him out again since Goku never told her and Krillin about the Red Ribbon Army. General Blue, who was left for dead, recovers, and comes out of the sea in order to track down Goku's location. A soldier who tried to hide from Goku, Krillin, and Bulma sighs in relief, only to be met with a not-so-forgiving General Blue, who proceeds to execute him for showing fear of his enemies. He then proceeds to jump out of a plane in midair and secretly land on Master Roshi's island. General Blue then takes a piece of rope and controls it with his telekinesis, making the rope entangle Goku, Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Turtle. He then leaves a ticking bomb and bids the heroes farewell in German, "auf wieder sehen". He steals their Dragon Balls and then proceeds to take off in a jet. Penguin Village Launch arrives in the nick of time and cuts Goku loose from the rope. Goku takes the bomb and tosses it into the sky, barely avoiding its destructive explosion by seconds. Goku then rapidly follows General Blue in midair and causes him to crash in a very strange place known as Penguin Village (from Toriyama's first manga, Dr. Slump). General Blue comes across Sourman, who seems to think highly of himself. General Blue tells him he needs his vehicle. Sourman dons his superhero suit but is quickly terrified of General Blue once the militant elite crushes an entire phone booth with his bare hands. General Blue proceeds to hijack Sourman's vehicle and drive towards his destination. The town's entire police unit think that they are being attacked by aliens. After Blue's hijacked car has engine problems, a small boy named Obotchaman comes running across the highway and helps General Blue fix his stolen vehicle. General Blue automatically finds the young one attractive. Obotchaman then runs off, having done his helpful duty. General Blue proceeds along the highway until he comes across Arale's village. After both General Blue and Goku meet the island's inhabitants (including Slump's title character Arale Norimaki), the two have a showdown at Dr. Slump's house (real name, Senbei Norimaki). General Blue manages to get the upper hand by using his telekinesis on Goku once again and nearly kills Goku, but Arale Norimaki saves him by headbutting General Blue and sends him flying into the air. After General Blue lands, he has obtained Goku's original Dragon Radar but has lost the Dragon Balls. He is seen calling from an Egypt-like land to report temporary failure to Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. He is then seen riding away on a camel with an umbrella under the extreme heat of the desert. After Turbo Norimaki makes a new Dragon Radar, Goku thanks this strange family and continues his quest. Anime and Manga Differences *Krillin and Launch out at the market is mentioned in the manga but it is only shown in the anime. *Turtle's son makes an appearance in this episode. The character never appeared nor was ever mentioned in the manga. *Master Roshi attempting to use the Micro band to spy on Launch only to get sucked up the vacuum is exclusive to the anime. *Captain Dark has a whip that he uses to threaten and attack with in the anime. He did not have a whip in the manga. *General Blue's fight with the Electric Eel is exclusive to the anime. *The fight involving the Pirate Robot is extended for the anime with several scenes such as Goku running back and forth along the upper balcony while the Robot shoots at him, Bulma and Krillin firing a Cannon at it and Bulma driving a truck into it. **Additionally only in the anime, Goku gets his tail caught under a rock, immobilising him briefly while the Pirate Robot chases Bulma and Krillin through a building. *In the manga, there is only one brown chest when Bulma and Krillin emerge from the water. In the anime, there are three different colour chests and a statue which attacks them with flying swords when they open the incorrect one. *In the manga, Goku, Krillin and Bulma never enter the building at General Blue's Camp and so Goku never speaks to Commander Red. *In the manga, Arale and the Gatchans were with Akane and the others leaving Penguin Village High. In the anime, they're separate from the others having a race through the village while the rest of the gang are hanging around at the Coffee Pot. *Obotchaman fixing up General Blue's car is exclusive to the anime. *Goku telling Arale and the Gatchan about the Dragon Balls and Arale saying what she would wish for is exclusive to the anime. Characters Battles featured *Bulma vs. Red Ribbon Soldiers *Goku vs. Red Ribbon Soldiers *Master Roshi vs. Captain Dark *Master Roshi and Launch vs. Red Ribbon Army soldiers *General Blue vs. Electric Eel (Anime only) *Goku and Krillin vs. Pirate Robot *Goku vs. Octopus *Krillin vs. General Blue *Goku vs. General Blue *Taro Soramame, Gala and Pagos vs. General Blue (Anime only) *Goku vs. General Blue (rematch) *Arale vs. General Blue *Taro, Gala, Pagos, Charmy Yamada, Polly Buckets and Gyaosu vs. King Nikochan and King Nikochan's servant (Anime only) Releases Funimation VHS Volumes *General Blue Saga - Underwater Hunt (46-48) and Edited *General Blue Saga - The Pirate Cave (49-51) and Edited *General Blue Saga - Hidden Treasure (52-54) This volume was canceled in favor of releasing the General Blue Saga Set DVD *General Blue Saga - Lost In Penguin Village (55-57) and Edited Funimation Saga Sets *General Blue Saga (46-57) Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Season Two (32-61) (only episodes 46-57 are part of the General Blue Saga) Manga Chapters Episode List Video Game Appearances This saga was adapted in *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo''. Site Navigation es:Arco del Ejército del Listón Rojo pt-br:Saga General Blue Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball sagas Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball